My Mate
by Nitamind
Summary: Sookie finds out that Bill will not be coming back for five years. Five years is a long time. Eric/Sookie
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Trueblood or any of the characters in it. This story will NOT follow the t.v show or the books, so if you have a problem with that don't read it.

Sookie sat in her kitchen waiting for Sam to show up. Before Bill left he had asked Sam to watch out for her, unfortunately for Sookie Sam was taking the job very seriously and she was almost never alone. It was a week after bill and the other vampires left and as far as Sookie new none of them were back yet.

Suddenly there was a nock on her door, 'Strange I didn't see Sam pull up.' Sookie thought as she walked to the door and looked out the window to see who it was. Standing on her front porch was Eric Northman one of the vampires that went with Bill.

"Hello Eric." Sookie said after she opened her door.

"Good Evening, may I come in?" He asked her.

Sookie paused before answering, after all there was a killer loose, and then she remembered what Bill had said about any vampire not being able to resist a fresh body full of blood. "Yea, sure, come in." She answered opening the door wider. "Is Bill back as well?" She asked once they were both sitting in the living room.

"No…I'm afraid he's not. Sookie, killing another vampire is a very dangerous thing to do. Especially in today's times when we are living out in the open. No, Bill is not dead,' he clarified seeing the look on her face', but he wont be able to come back for a long time."

"What did they do to him?? Is he ok?" Sookie demanded.

"He has to stay in a coffin wrapped with silver for five years."

"Can a vampire survive that? Will he get to feed? Will the silver touch him? Can't you do anything?" Sookie asked desperately.

"No, I can't do anything. He killed one of our kind! That can't be ignored."

"It was to save my life! Ohh, but I'm just a human so it doesn't count!" Sookie shrieked.

"Not all vampires see it that way. To answer your other questions, he will not get to feed, the silver won't touch him, and most vampires go crazy before the five years are over." Eric answered.

"Five years…is a long time." Sookie mumbled more to herself then to Eric.

"Sookie? Are you ok? Who's that?" Sam asked barging into the room.

"Hi Sam. I'm ok; this is Eric a friend of Bill's." Sookie explained.

"You look really pale…" Sam added striding across the room and turning her head so he could see her neck. Sookie realizing what he was looking for raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face.

"How dare you!" Sookie stood up, "Out! Get out of my house right now!"

"Sookie please, Bill said that I should look out for you. I didn't mean anything by it." Sam tried to explain.

"I said get out." Her voice was deadly flat. When he didn't move Sookie grabbed the remote (the closest thing to her) and chucked it at Sam.

"Ok, ok, I'm going!" He called as he dodged it and ran for the door. Sookie sat back down across from Eric and burst into tears.

"I'm sorry' Sookie rambled, 'I'm a horrible host, would you like some Trueblood?" She asked after she composed herself.

"No, I can't stand the stuff." Eric answered shortly; he seemed uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Is something wrong?" Sookie asked.

"Did Bill ever tell you about the Vampire love curse?" Eric asked changing the subject.

"No…What is it?"

"Every vampire has a set mate, a human that they can have one child with. A born vampire, if you will. Finding your mate is very rare but if you do it's almost impossible to be away from them." Eric explained looking even more uncomfortable then before.

"What does this have to do with me?" Sookie asked after a moment.

"You are not Bill's mate." Eric stated. Sookie noticed that his hands were shaking slightly.

"No, he would have told me if I was." Sookie confirmed. "Have you found your mate?" Sookie added.

"Not until recently. If the mate does not accept the partnership though, the vampire will die."

"That's horrible, has she accepted?" Sookie asked.

"I don't think she realizes it yet. Until she does this will only get worse." Eric said gesturing to his whole body witch was trembling slightly.

"Why aren't you with her…Ohhh! Why didn't you say so?" Sookie asked leaning forward and grabbing his hands. Instantly as she toughed him he stopped shaking and relaxed.

"You had to figure it out on your own." Eric answered looking sown at their joined hands. "I have to go; I'll come back tomorrow night." Before Sookie could say anything he was out the door and gone.

Sookie went to the door and locked it, then went upstairs to take a bath and think about everything Eric and revealed to her.

What do you think? Should I continue it?


	2. Ranting

Sorry Chapter two took so long for me to get up. School picked up, and i had a big of friend drama going on as well. School is back to normal but sadly my little group of friends is not :( Were working on it though, so hopefully that all ends well. Wish me luck!

* * *

The next day Sookie got up, ate breakfast, showered and did all her normal morning things. Then she went into work just before noon.

She went through the day on autopilot constantly thinking about Eric and what would happen later that night.

"Sookie? Is something wrong? You seem a bit off tonight." Sam asked from behind the bar.

"Nothings wrong, I just can't wait to get home." Sookie answered quickly glancing at the clock.

"You're off in five minutes right? Wait for me; I'm coming with you this time." Sam said starting to close the bar.

"You really don't have to do that Sam. Eric is going to be there again, he can look out for me." Sookie answered grabbing her bag and heading for the door.

"Sookie wait! At least let me walk you to your car." Sam called after her.

"All right." Sookie agreed pausing by the door. Sam put down the cloth he was holding and walked with Sookie out to her car.

"Are you sure your going to be alright alone?" Sam asked again.

"Sam, I'm not going to be alone. Eric will be with me, thank you for worrying though but I'll be fine. Eric wont let anything happen to me." Sookie said opening her car door, "See you tomorrow!" She added closing the door and starting the car.

By the time Sookie had got home, it had been dark for three and a half hours and Eric was waiting in his car.

"Good evening Sookie." Eric said after she got out of her car

"Hello Eric." Sookie said walking towards the house, "Do you want to come in?"

"Thank you, I would like that a lot." Eric said from right behind her.

Sookie jumped, "Don't Do That!"

"Sorry." Eric said trying not to laugh.

"Did you here anything about Bill?" Sookie asked when they were inside.

"Yes. He is in the coffin. They nailed it shut with silver nails so he cant get out." Erick told her slowly.

"They haven't rapped it in silver?" Sookie asked, picking up a pillow and playing with it.

"They won't do that until the second year." Eric answered.

"Oh…" Sookie said. She put the pillow down before she ended up pulling the stitches out. Instead, she started fiddling with her hands instead.

"Sookie,' Eric said moving to sit beside her, 'Bill is an old and strong vampire. He will be ok."

"Five years, five years Eric! That's a long time to go without food, gosh, I would die! I know vampires are different but it can't be that different!" Sookie exploded jumping up.

"Sookie please…" Eric tried.

"No! Don't you Sookie me! Five years Eric! And it's all your fault! So don't come into my house and try to tell me that it's going to BE ALL RIGHT!!"

"Sookie, I didn't mean…"

"NO!' Sookie broke in again, 'It IS your fault! You asked me to be there. Forget that, you didn't even ask me yourself! You had to get Bill to do it! And look where it got him! In a coffin for five years!" Sookie ranted, but she didn't stop there. "Bill and I were happy! He loved me, he STILL loves me! And you know what? I loved him back! And what do you do?? The night I find out that he is going to be gone, from you no less, you tell me that I'm your mate?! God Eric, could you have picked a better time?"

Meanwhile, during her rant. Eric was getting paler and paler even for a vampire. When she mentioned loving Bill he looked like he was chewing silver.

"Sookie?"

"Why should I listen Eric? Why?"

"Sookie…" Eric pleaded…

"Sookie Please!" Eric cried one blood red tear sliding down his face. She froze seeing his face and snapped out of ranting and into worry instead.

"Eric? I'm sorry; I know it's not your fault." Sookie said sitting back down beside him on and taking his hand.

"It's not that." Eric forced out.

"Then what is it? What's wrong?" Sookie asked turning to face him.

"You do not accept the bond." Eric grunted.

"Well sure I don't!' Sookie said falling back into her rant, 'I'm with Bill, I love Bill! Not you…" Sookie started talking more to herself then to Eric, "I could still love Bill and accept the bond at the same time. It doesn't mean I have to love you, I guess…right away anyways. Just accept it." Sookie realized.

"Eric! Eric I'm so sorry! I've been an idiot, I wasn't thinking it through. It doesn't mean that I have to love you NOW, just accept it, and accept you. I already do that; I have just been denying it. Lying to myself!" Sookie explained, dropping down to the floor in front of him.

"It's ok Sookie, you're right. Telling you the way I did was wrong. I was not thinking about you, just about me. And it was my fault; I should have asked you myself. I should have done something when he attacked you before bill staked him. I am sorry." Eric replied playing with Sookie's hair as they talked.

"It's not ok; it's my fault to…" Sookie started arguing again.

"Both of us will take the blame then." Eric broke in before she could get going. Sookie nodded and they sat without talking for a moment.

"I can't just forget about Bill." Sookie broke the silence.

"I understand…we will work it out." Eric said getting up, "You should go to bed, it's late. I'll stay for a bit but I have to get back soon."

Sookie sort of glared at him, "You know I hate being told what to do. Your right though, will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, I will come back tomorrow night." Eric answered

"Ok, goodnight." Sookie called out walking up the stairs, leaving Eric alone in her living room.

* * *

I really can't say when the next chapter will be up. I'll try to get it done A.S.A.P but X-Mass is coming!! YAY


End file.
